


Cinnamon

by QueenThayet



Category: Consulting Magic Series - Amy Crook
Genre: Baking, Fluff, LITERALLY, M/M, Sweet Kisses, because cinnamon and sugar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:27:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22151035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenThayet/pseuds/QueenThayet
Summary: Alys discovers snickerdoodles.
Relationships: Julian St. Albans/Alexander Benedict
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Twelvetide Drabbles 2019





	Cinnamon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [swtalmnd](https://archiveofourown.org/users/swtalmnd/gifts).



“The house smells amazing, what are you making?” Alex called as he came in. 

“Cookies, and they’re delicious” Julian responded as he came up to Alex for a kiss. 

“You’re delicious.” 

“They’re called snickerdoodles, I found them on the internet. Like a sugar cookie but with cinnamon,” Alys said as she appeared with a plate of the aforementioned cookies. “Eat.” 

“Wow, that’s incredible!” Alex responded after he’d finished chewing.

“I know,” Alys smirked and disappeared back to the kitchen. 

“Seriously, this is really good,” Alex said, eating another cookie. 

“Yes, and now you’re delicious, too!” Julian said, stealing another kiss.


End file.
